


The Two Volunteers

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"gale/katniss, gale goes into the games with katniss instead of peeta"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Volunteers

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Girl on Fire_ The Hunger Games LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "gale/katniss, gale goes into the games with katniss instead of peeta"

Effie slides her hand into the ball, twirling her wrist as she plucks out a life from the depths with aplomb. I don't even have time to wish for Gale's safety before she unfurls the slip and reads the name aloud.

"Peeta Mellark," she chipperly calls out and I can see heads turning towards the boy. My mind begins racing in vague recognition of the name and it begins to dawn on me just what is about to begin for me and for Peeta. My vision starts to fog and shake and I am grateful that the focus of the square is on the petrified boy whose name has just been called because I might faint. I press my sweating palms against my hips, hoping to dry them on my mother's dress. _Prim,_ I remind myself. _Think of Prim._

Peeta is just starting to step out of the crowd, his eyes flitting from me to Effie when I hear a familiar voice ring out.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

My stomach drops as Gale steps forward and it's taking everything within me not to call to him and tell him how stupid he's being. How selfish. But the Mellark boy seems grateful and the entire square alights in chatter. Two volunteers for tribute from District 12. It's unlikely we'll be forgotten soon.

I think to Gale's family, to mine, and to the inevitability that one, or both of us will perish. His chest is quickly rising and falling as he approaches the steps but time seems to still in his ascent. I know Gale well enough to know he's doing this to help me, but Gale should know me well enough to know I won't let him. By the time he stands beside me I've made my decision. Even if I have to sacrifice myself in the end—even if he has to be the one to kill me—Gale Hawthorne will win the Hunger Games. _He has to._


End file.
